Core B - Administrative Core: Organizational and Administrative Structure of the Program Project: Dr. Glass will be primarily responsible for decision-making and administration. Dr. Glass holds a primary appointment in the Department of Cellular and Molecular Medicine, Chaired by Dr. Donald Cleveland and a secondary appointment in the Department of Medicine, Chaired by Dr. Wulf Dillman. Dr. Olefsky and Dr. Rosenfeid will constitute an intemal Operating Committee to advise Dr. Glass on organizational and administrative Issues. As each Project and Core will be represented by this committee, the Operating Committee will also represent the chain of responsibility for execution of decisions. An external advisory group will be constituted to review the scientific program on an annual basis. The advisory group will be constituted to include expertise in insulin resistance, nuclear receptor action, inflammation and bioinformatics. The annual review will be performed in the context of a retreat in which all of the significant participants in this PPG will make detailed presentations describing progress and future directions.